redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Arvan Swordwielder
Hi Arvan Swordwielder, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 05:04, 30 June 2009 Re:Signature Hi, welcome and thanks for the tip about the archive, it was about time. The Manual of Style covers signatures. -- LordTBT Talk! 05:12, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Welcome, Arvan!--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 14:16, 30 June 2009 (UTC) yo! s'up? i'm Ferretmaiden! (or FM ,or Meeka Swiftblade, or just Meeka, it's all the same to me~-^) if you'd like to learn how to make a cool Avatar go to my userpage! BTW welcome to the wiki!^-^--Ferretmaiden 17:56, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Re:Help Please use the help wiki, help.wikia.com, for your wikia assistance needs. -- LordTBT Talk! 20:37, 4 August 2009 (UTC) welcome welcome to redwall wikia!!!!!! check out my page!!!!!!!! --Skipper falloon 02:45, 5 August 2009 (UTC) wassup stupid box stupid box --Skipper falloon 02:46, 5 August 2009 (UTC) wassup matey thanks arvan. i'll remember that Hi! Would you like to be my friend? If so awesome!! Well, see you around the Wiki! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! P.S. Your avatar is so cool!!! request can you check out my fanfic??thanks,mate! ;) --skipper falloon wassup matey 19:31, 25 August 2009 (UTC) click on my blog.it'll be right there!!!!! --skipper falloon wassup matey 02:29, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks. --John-E 16:36, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Blog If you have any good ideas about my fanfiction, then I would be glad to hear them. Hope you don't mind me using your name, matey. See ya, --John-E 10:05, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Re: sig Thanks for the sig Arvan, works well. PS: Got any more ideas for Vidny Shadow? Narnia Hi Arvan, lissen up. Do ya think that on of the pools in the Wood between the Worlds leads to Redwall? :John-E Tripes and taters! Mossflowerrrr!! 11:53, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Re:er, what is this re:? Quite likely, Arvan. BTW, do you mean Middle Earth or Muddle Earth? --John-E Tripes and taters!Mossflowerrr! 17:15, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Re: Sig The Redwall Wiki isn't a personal file host. You can alter the font of your text using HTML. -- LordTBT Talk! 06:49, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :There's a difference between fan artwork, which is a part of this site, and images that are text just for signatures. -- LordTBT Talk! 17:43, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::It has to do with the image cache. We really don't need unrelated images littering it, and if you use a custom text image signature, than others will too, next thing we know there are quite a few text images filling up the images section. -- LordTBT Talk! 19:34, December 28, 2009 (UTC)